Green Lantern Vol 1 22
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Dapper Dan Crocker Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Man Who Insults Everybody | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = Henry Kuttner | Penciler2_1 = Martin Nodell | Inker2_1 = Martin Nodell | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Blackbody Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Invisible World | Synopsis3 = Doiby Dickles notices that somehow his pet goldfish keep disappearing. While Alan Scott is initially dismissive, he's present to see a strange ray of light engulf one of the fish which promptly shrinks out of sight. Perplexed by what they'd just seen, and thinking the theft of Dickles' fish might somehow become a threat to mankind, Scott changes to Green Lantern and uses the power of his ring to shrink himself and Doiby down to find the source of the light, ending up finding themselves in a microscopic world at the bottom of Doiby's fishbowl. There is no vegetation or soil in this world, the ground is instead a weird glass-like substance. Immediately the two of them are attacked by a pack of ambulatory trees who mug them for a hamburger Dickles had left in his pocket and continually yelli the word "XAGLCPLP." Since his power ring would be useless against their wooden enemies Green Lantern and Dickles fly off looking for other clues and find a heavily fortified city, they guess to shelter whoever lives there from the violent trees. Investigating one of the buildings they find a race of tiny people, the Mikrons, about to feed on Dickles' vanished goldfish. The Mikrons explain they have a machine they've been using to snatch the fish because the Mossboles--the tree people--have been stealing all the artificial food they make and the Mikrons are facing starvation. One Mikron, Quidget, announces they were planning to use their machine in reverse to send the Mossboles to the world they'd been stealing the fish from to be rid of them. Green Lantern refuses to allow dangerous monsters to be sent to Earth but is locked up by Quidget who runs off to carry out his plan. The Mossboles attack again and in the course of a fist fight one of them starts eating a grain of sand he finds in Dickles' pocket. Green Lantern uses his ring to translate the Mossboles' speech and finds out the "XAGLCPLP" they're desperate to find is just ordinary soil, which all trees need and which the microscopic world doesn't have. Green Lantern then agrees to the plan to send the Mossboles to Earth where they take root and become ordinary harmless trees. Dickles is grateful that back on Earth trees don't steal humans' food, just as one leans through the window to steal his fried egg. | Writer3_1 = Henry Kuttner | Penciler3_1 = Martin Nodell | Inker3_1 = Martin Nodell | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Mikrons * The Mossboles Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Published by Jolaine Publications, Inc. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links =* Read "The Invisible World" online }}